


Lady Loki Fancast

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lady Loki, Goddess of Mischief and Chaos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diverse Casting, People of Color, will be updated as characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: What it says on the tin^
Series: Lady Loki, Goddess of Mischief and Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995862
Kudos: 11





	1. Lady Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So I have my own cast when I picture those in the Lady Loki verse. Most stay the same but _these_ are who I see playing these roles.
> 
> Starting with Loki herself

Lady Loki

as played by Katie McGrath


	2. Sif Ivarsdottir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I _love_ Jamie Alexander, I have a different role in mind for her in this series. So here's Sif

Sif Ivarsdottir

as played by Demet Özdemir


	3. Hela

Hela

as played by Jaime Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Jaime's role in this verse. I don't know why but I _love_ the image of her as Hela.


	4. Karnilla

Karnilla

as played by Sabina Karlsson


	5. Fandral

Fandral the Dashing

as played by Alexander Skarsgård


End file.
